otra vez
by sakuritha-haruno
Summary: - Que él te ame como no me amo a mi y que nadie te haga lo que tú me hiciste a mi – la iglesia se lleno de murmullos, con las lagrimas recorriendo mi rostro di media vuelta y desaparecí de ahí.


Siento el corazón oprimido, siento como se me llenan de lágrimas los ojos, y mi alma muere poco a poco.

Miro a la persona culpable de mi sentir, ahí delante de mí, una sonrisa traviesa, que no va dirigida a mí, lo miro sin disimulo, siento el corazón desquebrajarse un poco más, como se puede amar a alguien que no sabe lo que esto significa.

El sonríe con elegancia y sensualidad sin percatarse de que lo miro con obviedad, el se acerca un poco más a aquella que la mirada le roba una vez más.

Miro la sonrisa que ella le da, y me pierdo en el abismo que se crea en mi alma, no sé como soporto este martirio, será que me he vuelto adicta al masoquismo, lo miro coquetear con aquella que es mi amiga, aquella que me dijo que siempre me cuidaría.

El toca su pierna disimulando las caricias, ella da comienzo a jugar, estoy aun parada en el mismo lugar y ellos ni siquiera se dignan en mirar.

No entiendo cuando llegamos a esto, si hace unos años dijiste acepto, que me respetarías y que me amarías toda la vida, pero veo que eso nunca fue cierto.

Ella sonríe derrochando sensualidad, y su dedo índice por tu camisa empieza a pasear, la puerta que sostengo empieza a pesar, y mis fuerzas pronto se acabaran.

Ahora entiendo lo que lleva meses pasando, se que ella tu corazón a robado, se que con ella te refugias cada noche, se que a ella le diste las caricias que alguna vez fueron mías, se que las frases de cariño y amor que profesabas, ahora se las dices cuando están en la cama.

Nunca seré como ella, mis ojos no serán jades, siempre serán mar, mis cabellos no serán cerezos, si no la noche reflejada en el mar, no seré tan hueca, ni me quebrare al caminar, seré la misma de la que alguna vez te pudiste enamorar.

Ahora mismo doy un paso atrás, ya que yo te amo de verdad, si conmigo no encuentras la felicidad, me retirare del camino para que con ella puedas estar, un paso más para retroceder, y mis tacones resuenan sin querer, deshago la magia que los rodeaba, y miras hacia mí con infinita frialdad, ella imita tu mirada y una sonrisa la acompaña, pero ambos cambian al verme ahí parada, tú te alejas de ella tratando de poner una barrera que desafortunadamente esta violada, ella modifica su vestimenta y tu corbata se desliza de sus dedos, ambos me miran con terror y algo que no se si sea pena impregnada en sus miradas.

Te acomodas la corbata y tu mirada se vuelve un mapa que no puedo descifrar, ella se levanta y su falda alarga, me sonríe con pesar y se acerca a saludar.

Los eh visto, no finjan mas, que con eso solo me llegan a lastimar – mi voz sonó segura pero aun así con tristeza impregnada en cada nota.

Ella me mira con los ojos abiertos, su semblante cambia y empieza a temblar, se que piensan que un escándalo voy a armar, doy tres pasos hacia dentro de la oficina, la puerta que antes sostenía con pesar se comienza a cerrar.

En su relación… no me pienso inmiscuir – lo mire a los ojos, esos profundos posos que aunque ahora sin luz me miran con frialdad, y aun en esta situación me hacen temblar – el divorcio te voy a dar y el adulterio no pienso mencionar – miro a la que considere mi mejor amiga, que ciega fui al confiar en ella, y que cierta es la frase aquella que siempre me repetían todos los demás pero jamás quise escuchar "no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere mirar".

Lo siento – fue lo que salió de sus labios – sabes que eres como mi hermanita… - no lo soporte mas, aunque quise con diplomacia actuar, el rencor no me dejo razonar, la abofeteo y la miro con pesar.

Nunca más me vuelvas a hablar, no sé como en… ustedes pude confiar – el me mira. sigue igual que hace unos minutos, su mirada gélida y el silencio que reina son algo que no puedo soportar – se que salen desde hace tiempo, pero siempre lo quise negar, no sé cómo pude soportar tanta hipocresía y toda esta mentira.

Miro la mirada dolida de la que alguna vez fue mi amiga y sus ojos llorosos, no como los hielos azabaches que algunas vez tuvieron cariño para mi, ahora me miran en silencio con demasiada frialdad.

Doy media vuelta y la puerta que antes se me hacía difícil sostener ahora es más liviana que una pluma y me permite salir con facilidad, al hacerlo mi corazón se comprime y las lagrimas regresan ahora con mas demanda, siento arder las mejillas, y las gotas saladas llegar a mi barbilla.

Unos brazos me rodean, giro mi mirada a la chica que es un poco más baja, hace poco nos conocemos y se ah ganado mi confianza, somos familia, es mi cuñada, pero pronto dejara de serlo, su cabello castaño termina empapado cuando en ella me derrumbo, sus ojos color miel me miran con tristeza y comprensión, ahogo mis sollozos, pero las lagrimas no cesan y mi corazón se oprime aun mas.

Él ni siquiera intento negarlo, no intento detenerme, ni siquiera persuadirme, no ha salido aun de la sala de juntas, aun esta con ella.

La pequeña chica que es menor que yo por 3 años me aleja de ahí para que el no me vea así.

Todo estará bien, pronto pasara tu dolor – pronuncia casi en un susurro, asiento como puedo y muerdo mi labio para que ningún sollozo salga por mi boca, quiero desaparecer ir a otro lugar donde lo pueda olvidar, se que pido demasiado, ya que siempre lo eh amado y aun con esto sigo haciéndolo.

Subimos al acensar que para mi fortuna estaba vacío, y al llegar al primer piso mi móvil comienza a sonar, no quiero mirar quien es ni siquiera lo saco de mi bolso y aquella canción que fue nuestra, si aquella que bailamos el día de nuestra boda, suena en mi móvil, se que eres tú, ambos programamos el mismo sonar.

No contestes – me dijo mi querida amiga – sé que es él – me mira con un sentimiento de tristeza – o aun peor puede ser ella – sonrió ante la idea de que sea alguno, lo más probable es que el olvidara su móvil con su hermano y me llame para preguntar por la chica a mi lado.

Lo dudo, él ni siquiera me hablo, no lo negó, ni siquiera me detuvo – le hable por primera vez desde que llego a apoyarme.

Eh hablado con mi padre, el divorcio ya está en trámite – sonrió ante su noticia, ahora sé que pronto dejare de ser de él.

Gracias – le sonrió sinceramente.

Debemos volver a mi departamento, que el cielo está oscureciendo.

Mi móvil vuelve a sonar, ahora que nos encontramos buscando un taxi, siento su mirada sobre mí, aun cuando no lo veo, mi mente dice "escapa" y mi corazón dice "escúchalo".

Siempre la mente debe tener el control, así que la escucho y cuando el taxi se para subo rápidamente, no quiero acobardarme y volver a creerle.

espera… - fue lo último que escuche de él aquella vez, después el taxi avanzo hacia el departamento que antes ocupo mi compañera cuando fue soltera, ahora era mi hogar.

Desde aquella vez que le dije del divorcio y comprobé que era verdad todo lo que sospeche han pasado dos años en los que no volví a hablar con él, el divorcio se dio un año después.

Aun lo sigo amando como el día en que me case con él, se que suena masoquista pero no dejo de pensar en él, quiero que vuelva a ser como antes, y no estar parada aquí, tal y como aquella vez.

Otra vez siento el corazón oprimido, siento como se me llenan de lágrimas los ojos, y mi alma muere poco a poco.

Viendo como él se casa por segunda vez, pero no conmigo si no con ella, aquella que mi mejor amiga considere, su mirada es fría y algo sensual, no derrocha cariño ni demuestra amar, no como ella que su mirada jade brilla y pequeñas lagrimas se aglomeran en sus ojos, pero a diferencia de mi, sus lagrimas son de felicidad, no de soledad.

Hoy como aquel día, los miro a ambos juntos, ellos no se dan cuenta de mi presencia, hasta que el padre dice: "si hay aquí alguien que tenga una razón para impedir esta boda, que hable ahora o calle para siempre"

Doy dos pasos atrás como aquella vez, y en el silencio sepulcral mis pasos resuenan, todos dirigen su mirada hacia mí, sé que soy estúpida al estar aquí, ella me mira con la misma cara de terror de aquella vez, y en la mirada carbón de él logro ver lo que la ultima vez no pude descifrar, "lo siento".

Doy otro paso atrás y mis lágrimas salen sin cesar, ella me mira con temor a lo que pudiera pronunciar, y sé que me arrepentiré en esta vida y más.

Que él te ame como no me amo a mi- sonreí y las lagrimas entraron en mi boca llenándola de aquel salado sabor – y que nadie te haga lo que tú me hiciste a mi – la iglesia se lleno de murmullos, con las lagrimas recorriendo mi rostro di media vuelta y desaparecí de ahí.

Más tarde vi como la gente celebraba dando mi aparición olvidada, y como los novios de besaban en la entrada, recordándome a mi boda soñada.


End file.
